


Marvin the MASSIVE Martian.

by Superbabs



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs





	Marvin the MASSIVE Martian.

He had finally had it now!

For countless amounts of times Marvin the Martian had been trying to blow up the planet Earth.

A seemingly worthless orb floating to him, as he had been wishing to make it go away so that he could be enjoying his view of Venus better.

Still there had either been a rabbit or a duck or literally anything else that had been messing with his plans, and ending with the planet of Earth still being where it was.

So feeling that it was never going to really move away from it's place he decided to do the next best thing the blowing it up.

Exploring it!

He was going to figure out just what made Earth so worthwhile for these annoying characters that he had been encountering during these years, as his spaceship took him to the middle of a random looking town.

Parking it on top of a square that had some kind of sign of a chair with wheels on it (Since he is from another planet one couldn't really blame him for knowing the traffic laws of Earth.) Marvin stepped out of his spaceship, and tried to immediately figure out what the deal was with this planet.

He had barley taken another step when he suddenly was confronted by a huge walking taco!

Pulling his space gun towards the big strange creature Marvin got to see how the Taco was getting all scared, and proved to be nothing more then a guy advertising a nearby restaurant.

"Say, maybe you would want to get over there and get a bite? Being inside a costume like me could make one pretty hungry after a while." The guy inside the taco suit said, and Marvin was about to tell him off how he was not wearing a costume when his stomach started to actually call for food.

Feeling like it would be his best shoot to head towards the place the taco dressed guy as telling him about Marvin put away his gun, and headed towards it.

He hadn't done more then just walking inside the food giving building before some other weirdly dressed people lifted him up from the ground and placed him inside a pretty small and tight cubical, before then placing a very big menu of food items in his face.

Having both images and weird alien like symbols next to them Marvin barley understood a thing, but he liked what he saw so he decided to order a good portion of stuff!

He was pretty surprised later to find that the foods he ordered wasn't as small as they appeared in the images, but just the pure smell and first bite of his first dish made all those doubts go away as Marvin started to dig in like a maniac onto his newfound feast!

Just forgetting all kind of manners (Or if this type of food would be considered poisonous to him.) Marvin was just taking in and consuming more and more of this Earth junk food! And once completing his current pile of meals he order for more things, and just continued eating!

His belly started to force his military skirt to move further down, and even his head was starting to get so big that his helmet was feeling a bit tight to wear. (But Marvin didn't care as he just happily continued to eat on!)

Eventually the very stuffed and overweight Martian found himself in company with someone that introduced himself as the boss of the restaurant, and he just casually asked if Marvin happen to have any plans for how payment for this huge meal would look like.

This made Marvin loose his appetite for a moment as he had never put into consideration that this planet would be asking for some kind of currency in exchange for this food. (And already having a very good portion now inside of him made him even more worried about what to do now.)

But then as a saving grace the man said that the restaurant was holding an "Eating Contest", and that if winning it Marvin didn't have to pay for anything. (He would even win something!)

"You can enter it right this instant, but if you fail you will have to pay for all the food you already been eating!" The man said, and knowing that he had no way to pay for what he had already eaten Marvin knew that failing was not an option!

Having another pile of food placed onto his table Marvin could already feel his stomach telling him he had have enough, but wanting to walk out with that prize the Martian just started digging in and ignore all the pains.

The love for the taste and warmness of the meals pretty quickly out won the pains, and Marvin was back into just consuming and enjoying all the different things Earth had to offer him.

Eventually he could feel his skirt snapping off his fatted up body, and the already tighten up table and cubical had by now made him get pretty much stuck once he later would be trying to leave the place.

Still the Martian had his eyes on the prize, and with one final bit of French Fry to swallow down he had managed to do it!

Now Marvin was a pretty obese version of himself, and was just pleased to know he had won the challenge that he at first didn't hear what he had also won now.

"For being the greatest consumer on this place we will now be giving you free access to eating as much food here as you would ever wish for." The impressed owner said, as Marvin just slide even deeper down into his seat, smiled, and said that he "Would never want to leave Earth now."


End file.
